Compromise
by themadlove
Summary: A quick Valkubus one shot. Some people do not respond to being controlled well, Tamsin is one of those people. I do not own Lost Girl or it's characters.


Skin brushing against skin, warmth against warmth, hands grabbing at every possible surface. Tamsin traced her nails up Bo's side, feeling the contours of her ribcage under her soft, perfect skin. Bo writhed under the blonde's body, arching her back ever so slightly as the pleasure spread through her body. Reaching Bo's shoulders, Tamsin grabbed. Nails digging into the Succubus. Letting out a small, breathy gasp, Bo grabbed at Tamsin's hips as if it were an instinct. Pulling the Valkyrie closer, their lips meeting as though it were the first time. Slowly. Stop. Raising her hand to the back of Bo's head, Tamsin's hand became entwined in the long, luscious brunette locks. Limbs tangled in a mess as the women grasped at each other's bodies. Bo''s hand slowly, teasingly trailing down the blonde's abs. Tamsin slowly growing more and more frustrated as every second passes. 'Bo.' A stern warning. The Succubus responds with a firm bite into the curve of the Valkyrie's neck. 'Fuck.' A whimper is all Tamsin can manage whilst giving Bo's hair a quick and rough tug causing a similar reaction in her lover. Despite this, Bo continues her hand's slow journey down Tamsin's body. Eventually reaching between her legs, Bo gives Tamsin's clit a soft but quick stroke upwards with her middle finger. Eye contact being held the entire time, she grins as the blonde lets out a high pitched sound and squirms. Tamsin did not like Bo being in control but the Succubus had strength in her that the Valkyrie had never witnessed. Feeling the limited wetness of Tamsin, Bo gave her an unimpressed look as she spoke in a stern, sensual manner. "You're not wet enough for me, Valkyrie. I don't think you're showing me enough appreciation." Her words leaving Tamsin's mouth agape and a breath hitching in her throat. Seeing the reaction her statement had elicited, Bo moved her lips back to Tamsin's, pinching the blonde's lower lip between her teeth as she repeated her previous motion against her clit. Tamsin gulped and a smile crept across her face. Letting go of the Succubus' hair she moved her hands down to Bo's hips, gaining a firm grip. Bo raised an eyebrow as she speculated what the Valkyrie was planning. Just as she had worked it out, she was on her back with the tall blonde above her. "Thought you could control me did you, Succubus?" Tamsin sneered, grabbing Bo's wrists and pulling her arms above her head. Instantly, Bo remembered the bonds she had attached to her headboard. "Really?" She questioned as the Valkyrie bound her wrists to the bed frame, gaining only a smirk in response. "You'll regret this, bitch." She continued. "I wouldn't taunt me if I were you Succubus, especially if I was in your position" Tamsin retorted. Her hands shooting down to Bo's clit as she finished her sentence. Tamsin was never one to be gentle and that wasn't about to change. With her thumb making rough circles on Bo's clit, the Succubus began to whimper, watching the Valkyrie's every movement. Noticing the Blonde's head moving lower and lower her concerns were rapidly increasing. She knew exactly what Tamsin had in mind. Replacing her thumb with her mouth, her tongue started to work against Bo, who could feel the blonde smiling against her. Tamsin started to suck, alternating between rough and gentle so to only give Bo a taste of what was to come. Minutes later, with one more swipe of her tongue, Tamsin bit down, not too hard but not too soft, evoking a broken moan from the brunette. Lifting her head to look at Bo, Tamsin commanded "Beg for it, Bo. I want to see you grovel." The blonde mimicked Bo's previous action of a gentle swipe up her clit. "Please,Tamsin…" A whisper. "Sorry, what was that? Didn't quite catch what you said." Swipe. "Fuck" Bo blurted. "Tamsin. Please." "Tamsin. Please." Tamsin mocked the woman in front of her. "Tamsin, please what?" "Fuck me." With those two words, Tamsin thrust two fingers inside the Succubus causing her to jerk and her muscles to tense, letting out a strong gasp. As she thrust inside Bo, Tamsin continued to circle her thumb on the brunette's clit. Roughly. Bo's breathing picked up, each thrust inside of her causing it to increase. Tamsin put all of the strength she had into the thrusts. She moved her head back down to Bo's clit and started to suck and bite again. She knew exactly what that did to Bo. Seconds later she felt Bo's muscles begin to contract around her fingers but that didn't slow her down. Tamsin continued to thrust as hard as she could into Bo. "Shit, Tamsin." Bo's speech was cracked and with a euphoric rush through her entire body, she came. Feeling this, Tamsin removed her fingers and with one last swipe of her clit, she rose to be level with Bo. Staring her in the eye, Tamsin placed her fingers in her mouth and sucked Bo's juices off them, once removed from her mouth she licked her fingers just to torment Bo some more before engaging in a passion filled kiss. Pulling away, Tamsin stood up to put her clothes on and headed to the door. "Erm, Tamsin?" The blonde peered over her shoulder to look at Bo. "Forget about something?" Bo asked as the pulled at the bonds around her wrists. With and slight shake of the head and a smirk, Tamsin continued out of the room, leaving Bo to be helped by someone else. 


End file.
